Confessions
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: “Satoshi, hold up!” Daisuke had run as fast as he could to catch up to his friend and panted in the effort to keep up. Satoshi turned around for a second and glared at Daisuke which made the redhead falter for a second. Why is he looking at me like that?


**Disclaimer: **Ahhh…I hate repeating myself…well anyways I do not own DNAngel. Got that?

Ooo and I also fixed it up a bit. I reread it myself after a long time and found a LOT of mistakes…thanks to this thing that keeps messin it up everytime I redownload it.

Nyways…..

This is when they were older…maybe around their late teens?

Whatever appeals to your imaginations.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

_It was a day that the two lovers could never forget… It was the time when they both confessed their love and showed their true feelings…_

_They both could still remember it to this day…_

_------------------------------------------------------_

"Owwww, that really hurts," Daisuke winced, rubbing his head. He had tripped over someone's bag and hit his head on a desk. He was currently facedown on the floor. _Not very dignified_, he mused. He picked himself up slowly and sat on the floor, massaging his scalp. His head was throbbing but he knew the pain would eventually go away. But it still hurt. He looked around to make sure that no one had seen his little blunder.

"You alright?" an icy voice asked from above. Daisuke jumped and turned bright red. He knew who the voice belonged to. Since he was sitting on the floor, he had to look up to see the speaker and he slowly did so. Satoshi hung over him, peering at him through his glasses, looking slightly concerned. The way the light was hitting him at an angle…it made him look angelic.

As he looked at the boy with wonder and admiration, it dawned on Daisuke that he had tripped over Satoshi's bag, spilling the contents. He looked at it in dismay.

"Yeah, I'm alright! I will be soon anyways! Sorry about your bag!" Daisuke said hastily. He stood up quickly, brushing the dust off the object and gathered all the books hastily. He made sure not to ruin the already messed up papers and stacked them neatly on the desk. Satoshi made no movement, but merely watched the flustered red-head.

As he finished, he turned to leave when he felt someone seize his wrist. He stopped abruptly, turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw how close the other was. He could feel the warm breath upon his lips and see every strand of eyelash that shadowed those beautiful sapphire eyes.

"S…Satoshi," Daisuke stammered, a bit uncomfortable at the small gap between them. He could almost kiss him. They were that close. _Kiss him?! Now where did that idea come from?!!_

"Daisuke, could you come to my house after school?" The blue-haired boy scrutinized him carefully. As Daisuke relaxed, the hand on his wrist started to slowly slide up his arm. Daisuke tensed, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

Daisuke cleared his throat nervously. "Um…sure I guess. Just…just let me check up with my mom first but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind." He was distracted by Satoshi's hand that was resting upon his shoulder now. The hand gradually made its way up along his neck to his cheek.

"You want to walk with me after school? You can use my phone when we get to my place," Satoshi whispered. He leaned in just a little closer. Daisuke didn't understand what he meant, or rather he was hoping it meant what he thought it meant. He only nodded, mesmerized by those blue hues. They were reflecting a dreamy countenance. Was that him?

"I…I guess…," his voice trailed off as Satoshi's parted lips came closer. They were only a centimeter apart…

"DAISUKE!"

They broke apart in a flash. Satoshi swore under his breath. _Someday, I'm going to kill that girl, _he thought angrily but kept his face void of emotion. Daisuke's face, however, turned bright red but Satoshi noticed that in those ruby eyes there was a flash of…disappointment?

"Yes, Riku?" Daisuke answered, turning his attention halfheartedly away from the pale boy. He was somewhat frustrated that Riku had interrupted their near kiss. _Wait…did I just say kiss again?_

When Riku reached them, they had already moved away from each other but she had already seen how close they were and it had unnerved her. She frowned. "What were you two doing? And Satoshi, why were you…?"

Satoshi stood up and said curtly, "It's nothing." He turned on his heel and walked hurriedly out the door. Before he had left though, he glanced at the red-head. Their eyes met for a brief moment. A sigh passed his lips and he was gone.

Riku glared after him, or rather at where he was just standing a moment ago. Satisfied, she shrugged and then tugged at Daisuke's sleeve. "Come on Daisuke! Let's eat together today!" she whined.

Daisuke looked longingly after Satoshi. _Why did he look so pained..? _"Riku, I need to do something."

Riku scowled. "You always say that! When are you going to spend time with your girlfriend, huh?"

Yes, Riku finally consented to be his girlfriend after so many months of chasing and heartbreak but now…he regretted that he had ever asked her out. She was like a humongous fly, buzzing in his ear all the time. She never let him alone when he wanted to be alone and always disappeared when he needed her. Now, she was bugging him at the wrong moment.

Daisuke sighed and slowly pried Riku's arm off of him.

"It's really important." _I need to find out what's bugging him…_

He walked briskly out the door and ran after Satoshi who was already long gone, leaving a fuming Riku behind. She was obviously used to being obeyed.

The girl let out an earsplitting shriek. "NIWA, YOU COME BACK HERE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Satoshi, hold up!" Daisuke had run as fast as he could to catch up to his friend and panted in the effort to keep up. Satoshi turned around for a second and glared at Daisuke which made the red-head falter for a second. _Why is he looking at me like that? _Daisuke wondered, hurt. Still, he quickened his pace again.

Satoshi resumed his walk…if it even was called a walk with the speed he was going at. _Wow he walks fast! _Daisuke thought. He actually had to do a half walk, half jog to keep up.

The blue-eyed boy's expression never changed; his eyes were chipped ice. Daisuke wished that he would smile. He loved it whenever Satoshi smiled at him. But whenever Riku was around, Satoshi always became angry at him for some reason.

_**Hehe, you like Creepy Boy don't ya?**_A voice spoke in the corner of his mind.

"_Shut up Dark, and I do not like Satoshi," _Daisuke snapped, blushing.

_**Denial. You obviously like him**_Dark continued to sneer.

"_No I don't!" _Daisuke shouted in his mind, exasperated. When was the thief ever going to leave him alone? Or was there truth behind what he said?

Daisuke had an alter ego named Dark Mousy, who shared the same body as him. Whenever he experienced feelings of love he transformed into Dark and whenever Dark felt love, he would transform back. Although his alter ego may look young (around seventeen years), looks are deceiving. He was actually several centuries old and a very experienced thief. He was a connoisseur of the art.

Satoshi also had the same situation, accept his alter ego was a homicidal blonde who always tried to get his hands on the thief and the host. Satoshi was the only person whom Daisuke could share a bond with because they had the same situation. They could also understand each other much more than their family could. But with each day, as Daisuke dove more into Satoshi's thoughts and personality, he found how attractive his friend really was on the outside and in the inside. That was why…

He glanced at Satoshi, who finally consented to walk beside him, his parted lips, his gracefulness, those sharp cold eyes…

_**I heard you moaning last night cuz you were really noisy. When I looked into your dream, I found you and Satoshi fucking each other**_Dark interrupted his thoughts.

Daisuke's face became so red; it was hard to tell which was redder, his face or his hair. Dark had crossed over the imaginary line.

"_Sh…shut up Dark!" _Daisuke yelled. He was getting redder by the second, if that was even possible.

"Daisuke?"

"I told you to shut up!" Daisuke said loudly, thinking it was Dark. He blinked, realizing that the voice had sounded outside of his mind. He looked horrified at Satoshi, whose brow was raised quizzically.

"Pardon?" Satoshi asked, frowning at Daisuke's reply. The coldness had gone from those eyes and replacing with pure anxiety.

"Uh…I didn't mean…I wasn't talking to you Satoshi!" Daisuke said quickly. He looked at his feet, embarrassed for the fourth time that morning. He could still hear Dark sniggering in the back of his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------

As they climbed up the school stairs to the roof, there was no exchange of words. Daisuke was too embarrassed by his outburst to speak and Satoshi…he had other thoughts on his mind.

At last, when they opened the door and took their first step onto the roof, they sat down near the door and let it shut by itself. Daisuke immediately pulled out his lunch, which contained a large amount of food.

"Satoshi, you want to share?" He asked cautiously, "I brought a lot of food with me today."

Emiko, his mother, always packed him more food than was necessary. She always chatted about how he needed to grow taller because, that way, when he changed into Dark on accident, they didn't need to worry about his clothes being too small.

He realized that Satoshi was watching him again. It was hard to look away from those beautiful azure eyes. They were strangely hypnotizing. "I'm not that hungry," he answered.

He produced out of nowhere a slice of bread. Looking at this measly lunch, Daisuke's brow furrowed and he inched closer, aghast at the slice of bread in the boy's hands. "Don't you eat anything besides bread? Don't you like to eat anything else?"

Satoshi could not get over how cute Daisuke looked right now. It was so difficult retaining his composure at the moment. _Oh how I would like to eat you right now, Daisuke, _Satoshi wanted to purr but instead, he shook his head again and repeated calmly, "I'm not that hungry."

Daisuke sighed and slumped back in his place. No use arguing with his friend. If he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't do it. He opened the plastic container and picked up his metal chopsticks, spreading the food out on the thin sheet.

Satoshi watched, fascinated as Daisuke picked up a dumpling and placed it in his mouth, chewing methodically. He swallowed it and said happily, "Mmmm, It's good! Mom makes the best food!" He picked up another dumpling, and the food was halfway to his mouth when he noticed Satoshi's locked gaze on his mouth. _Is he really hungry? Is there something on my mouth?_

"Want some?" Daisuke asked inquisitively. Satoshi was too absorbed in watching his tender, plump lips to realize that he had spoken. Daisuke scowled at his silent companion. He waved the dumpling in front of the blue-haired boy's face. The dumpling swayed dangerously and had the misfortune of falling onto Satoshi's lap (or fortunate maybe).

Satoshi blinked in surprise. They stared at the dumpling on his lap for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Daisuke then surprised him even more by picking it up and popping it into his mouth. Astounded, Satoshi merely stared while the red-head picked up another dumpling with his chopstick.

Daisuke's light turned on.

"Open your mouth wide Satoshi!" He laughed, waving the dumpling in front of Satoshi's face again.

"Who are you, my mother?" Satoshi got over his bewilderment and was rather amused. Daisuke pouted at him.

"Come on! Eat one!" Daisuke pretended to whine. He flailed, the dumpling was threatening to fall again.

"Watch it Daisuke, you're going to drop it."

_**Aww, that is very sweet. Your lover's feeding you.**_

"_Shut up Krad," _Satoshi snapped.

_**Why should I? **_Krad asked, smirking. He flicked his ponytail back looking at him loftily.

"_Because I said so," _The boy seethed. Krad only continued smirking.

_**Alright, I'll leave you alone. For a while…**_

Satoshi came back to the present suddenly, and he looked at Daisuke who had not quit with his antics.

"Come on, it's good," Daisuke purred, licking his lips seductively. Satoshi was startled at his change of tone. _I swear I'm going to jump him soon,_ he thought, trying to control the monster in his head. This monster was not Krad, but an entirely different thing itself. It was the monster that needed to claim Daisuke and to make him his.

"Satoshi, are you alright? You're sweating," Daisuke's face came back into his field of vision.

"…"

**BRIIING!**

Satoshi jumped. He didn't know he was daydreaming for that long. And for the whole lunch period!

"Wow, time flew by so fast! We have to go Satoshi! Come on!" Daisuke packed up his lunch quickly. He offered his hand. Satoshi smiled and clasping the hand, allowed it to assist him back onto his feet. As Daisuke walked beside him, talking excitedly, Satoshi followed alongside, still smiling the whole way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Daisuke had to suffer the consequences of leaving Riku behind…and more.

For punishment, Riku had decided not to talk to Daisuke for the rest of the day. He couldn't contain it anymore. He knew he had to quit feigning interest sometime. After the school day had ended, he shouted, "I want to break up with you!" to her astonished face.

"What?" Riku whispered, taken aback. Her face paled and she walked closer to him.

"You heard me. I want to break up with you," Daisuke repeated backing away. He didn't like the look in her eyes.

"But…but I love you," Riku's eyes looked crazed. Then, she did something unexpected. She grabbed a hold of his collar and crushed her lips against his. He yelped as she bit his lower lip, drawing blood. Daisuke broke from her, wiping his mouth with disgust.

"I don't want to see you anymore! I'm not your pet! You don't love me!" Daisuke yelled, causing a passerby to stare.

Riku, unaware of being watched, started to walk toward Daisuke, preparing to kiss him again, to make him love her again but a pale arm stopped her.

"You heard him. Leave him alone," a voice said coldly. Riku glared at the owner of the arm and was about to speak but taking another look made her stand there paralyzed. Satoshi looked as if he could kill her. Undoubtedly, he **would. ** Riku swallowed nervously biting back a retort. She had never seen Satoshi look so…murderous before.

She backed away, frightened and ran away from them, yelling at Daisuke, "Stupid fag!"

Daisuke looked relieved that he was finally free from her. He wiped his mouth again with the back of his hand. He tasted something metallic and the taste of Riku's spit. He made a face and spat in the bushes.

"Ugh, I never knew she could taste so disgusting," he said. Then, looking up, he smiled at Satoshi who still hadn't moved.

"Thanks Satoshi, you're a life-saver."

"The candy or the other?" Satoshi asked. He didn't mean to say that. Realizing what he said, he was petrified.

Daisuke looked at him with an odd look on his face. Satoshi felt a faint blush on his cheeks. He looked away, trying to look casual.

"Er…you want to go now?" Satoshi swallowed, changing the subject abruptly. He turned his head back to look at Daisuke as he nodded.

"Come on, let's go!" Daisuke said cheerfully, acting as if nothing had happened. He turned to the left, humming.

"Wait, hold on Daisuke," Satoshi said.

"What?"

"You're going the wrong way."

Daisuke tripped and fell on his face. Satoshi helped him up, looking slightly amused at the prospect.

---------------------------------------------------------

Along the way, the two friends walked quickly and quietly, side by side. They hadn't said a word to each other for a long time so Daisuke decided to break the uncomfortable silence but other spoke first, cutting him off.

"Your lips are bleeding again."

"Oh it is?" Daisuke wiped his mouth with his hands, blood smearing on it.

Satoshi shook his head. "Don't rub it."

"Er…ok."

Satoshi pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth. Daisuke watched the blue-haired boy as he looked absorbedly into his task. He pulled away after a while. "Satoshi, your handkerchief is all bloody."

"That's ok." Satoshi wiped off the last of the blood and folding it carefully placed it in his pocket.

Silence.

It was so silent that Daisuke couldn't bear it anymore. There was also a question that was burning in his mind for quite some time that he just had to ask.

"Um…Satoshi? Anyways, what do you feel…about me?" _Stupid question! Of course he's your friend! And he'll stay that way, too! _Daisuke yelled mentally at himself.

"What do you mean by that?" Satoshi looked at the smaller boy. His eyes held an emotion that couldn't be identified.

"I mean…it's not like that! It's just… we…we… it seems we're getting… pretty close," Daisuke finished lamely, staring at his feet.

The next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall. His eyes widened.

"S…Satoshi! You're hurting me!"

"The funny thing is Daisuke, I do want to hurt you," Satoshi whispered, his lips descending on his. He licked the fresh blood that had formed off of Daisuke's lips and sank his teeth in the bottom lip, drawing even more blood. He then began to suck on the tender lips, ravishing the taste of the younger boy.

Daisuke was dumbfounded for a moment, and then he kissed back. A part of him felt that this was right. Satoshi crushed his hips close, earning a heated gasp. His tongue made its way in the red-head's mouth, ravishing the wet cavern. The red-head broke the kiss to Satoshi's immense disappointment.

"Not…not here," he gasped.

"Then where? My place?"

"Yes…," Daisuke groaned, the lust obvious in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi opened the door to his apartment, and dragged Daisuke into his bedroom. He pushed him onto the bed and while he kissed him hungrily, unbuttoned Daisuke's shirt. Then he removed the shirt and tossed it to the side with a flick of his wrist.

He pinned Daisuke's arms above his head and this time, he was the one to break the kiss. He nibbled the chin and nipped hard underneath the jaw. He licked down the soft throat and made his way back up, enjoying the small whimpering sounds emanating from the boy underneath him. Then pausing only for a moment, he growled possessively and sank his teeth into the throat just where Daisuke's pulse was racing, causing the boy to throw up his head in delight.

Satoshi held onto Daisuke's arms with one hand and let his other hand trail down and let his fingers slither down to a nipple and give it a squeeze, earning an intake of breath from the fire haired boy below him.

"S…Satoshi…," the boy moaned softly which served to make him more aroused.

Then his mouth found the other nipple and began to suck greedily. Daisuke shivered in delight, his fingernails digging into the pale shoulders of his companion.

Deciding to tease, Satoshi stopped this ministration and began to strip as slowly as possible. Daisuke was only half-naked so he began to reach for his own belt when Satoshi caught his hand, chuckling. "Not so fast love."

It made Daisuke shiver to hear him call him "love". That made him even more impatient and he moaned, aching for a release. "But Satoshiii," he whimpered, eagerly, yearning for more. Satoshi shook his head, grinning. He leaned closer to Daisuke and giving him a small kiss, then whispered on his lips, "Hold still for a moment, love."

Daisuke couldn't take the torture. He needed Satoshi badly. Just looking at the well defined body above him was enough to send him nearly screaming for more. Satoshi leaned in again and gave him another heated kiss, their tongues entangled in a frenzied dance. Somehow, Daisuke's pants and boxers disappeared during the kiss.

Daisuke was getting annoyed now at his lover's teasing. Since his hands were free, he grasped Satoshi's hips and started to grind his erection against the other's. Satoshi breathed in sharply.

"Why you little devil…," he hissed.

Daisuke merely smirked and continued to rub against him. Satoshi closed his eyes and moaned his lover's name softly. But he had to stop this tantalizing dance before they came. He engaged them in a kiss and finally managed to take control. He pinned the thrusting hips down forcefully. Daisuke growled and struggled underneath him.

"Satoshiiii…." Daisuke pouted. His eyes were sparking now.

"Now now Daisuke…don't be naughty or else I'd have to spank you."

Satoshi smirked again mischievously. Finally, what he had been craving for, what he had been wanting could become reality.

He leaned down again and placed butterfly kisses on the boy's chest and stomach. He went lower and lower, reaching the thighs. He hesitated and hovered over the throbbing erection but he went back upward. It was starting to drive Daisuke crazy.

"S…Satoshi, onegai, stop teasing me!" Daisuke begged huskily. His chest was rising and falling rapidly.

Satoshi smiled, "You want this to be over that fast?"

Daisuke whimpered giving him a pitiful look. "P…please S…Satoshi…take me…."

Satoshi chuckled and slipped down between Daisuke's legs. He shook his hair out of his face and breathed lightly, making Daisuke shiver from the warmth of his breath. Then, Satoshi dipped his head lower to the throbbing member and took it, whole in his mouth. Daisuke cried out, "Yess! Don't…don't stop Satoshi!"

Satoshi began to suck and stroked his tongue on the underside making earning moans of pleasure. His fingers reached Satoshi's hair and gripped it, the blue hairs tangled in his grasp.

"Mmmm," Daisuke moaned throatily as Satoshi bobbed his head. His hips moved with him.

Satoshi sucked harder and his fingers found the red-head's mouth. Inserting two fingers, he allowed Daisuke to suck on it, increasing his desire exponentially as he watched the boy heatedly ravish his fingers. He needed to claim him now. Checking to make sure that his fingers were slick enough, he pulled it out, a thin silver trail of saliva attached to it.

Satoshi then spread Daisuke's legs a little further apart for easier access. His wet fingers slid between the well-toned thighs and found the entrance, judging from his lover's gasp. He entered his finger inside slowly. Daisuke's breath hitched.

Satoshi wondered if he should continue but one look from the red-head was sufficient enough to make him insert another finger. To mask the pain, he continued to ravish his cock. His teeth raked on the flesh and he pulled him in deeper into his mouth, allowing it to rub along the upper ridges of his mouth, creating more friction.

As his fingers went deeper, they brushed against something, causing Daisuke to tense. His grip tightened on the blue hair. "Oh my god...S…Satoshi do that a…again."

Satoshi continued licking along the erection and he pulled out his fingers. He then shoved them in again, harder. Daisuke arched his back, moaning loudly.

"K…keep doing th…that! Oh my g…god….it feels so gooood…."

Satoshi repeated it much to the delight of his lover. He could see a change going over his love and knew that Daisuke was close to coming.

"Yesss…Satoshi…I'm almost th…there…."

That's when Satoshi stopped. Daisuke mewled, pathetically, staring down at Satoshi with half-lidded eyes.

"Why did you stop?" he whimpered.

Satoshi only chuckled. He removed Daisuke's fingers from his hair.

"I don't want this to end yet. Not until I have you," he whispered.

After he thought he had widened Daisuke enough, he removed his fingers. He stood up and pressing himself above the boy, he positioned himself for a better entrance. He began to enter slowly, making sure that Daisuke was comfortable enough. When he heard a wince, he pressed his lips against Daisuke's, preoccupying him while he entered himself in deeper.

When he was in to the hilt, he positioned himself to a much more comfortable position. Then, smiling at Daisuke, he whispered, "Are you ready?"

Daisuke nodded after a moment's hesitation.

Satoshi slowly began to thrust in and out in a slow, rhythm. Daisuke clenched his fists until his knuckles whitened. It felt strangely pleasant.

"You're so t…tight, Daisuke…," he moaned in his lover's ear.

Daisuke grinned and arching his back, he bucked, pushing him in deeper which made the boy above him gasp. Satoshi closed his eyes tightly and continued thrusting in and out. In and out. Faster and faster.

It was painful at first for Daisuke but soon it was replaced by undeniable pleasure. He groaned. It was getting awfully hot but they only pressed closer and Satoshi continued to plunge inside of him. The waves of pleasure could not be ignored.

"H…harder Satoshi," Daisuke moaned loudly, his panting irregular.

He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him closer. The blue-haired boy grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist, thrusting harder. They were both breathing hard into each other's ear and each moaned the other's name.

"Satoshi…I'm going to…," Daisuke couldn't hold back any longer. He was suddenly sent into oblivion and his hot semen splattered their chests.

Satoshi felt the walls around him close and after thrusting a couple more times, he was over the edge. He collapsed onto Daisuke, ejecting his load into the red-haired boy. He slowly pulled himself out and they both laid there on his bed panting.

Daisuke then snuggled into his lover's neck, purring softly. Satoshi smiled.

"You know you pulled quite a bit of hair from my head," Satoshi said, receiving a look from his fire prince.

"Oh be quiet," Daisuke said.

Then after a moment of silence he said, "Daisuki Satoshi," and drifted off to sleep in Satoshi's arms.

"Aishiteru Daisuke, aishiteru," Satoshi corrected falling into a peaceful slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**WhiteWolf92: **Like it? Don't like it? This is my first time doing this explicit yaoi thingy so don't get mad k?

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

Those who don't know Japanese-english:

Onegai – please

Daisuki – I really like you

Aishiteru – I love you.


End file.
